


Долина Леты

by bibigongirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	Долина Леты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Plain of Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61164) by meyerlemon. 



\- Сэм?

У Дина хриплый голос. Сэм не слышал его уже три недели.

Он держит брата за руку и пытается не плакать.

Дин снова засыпает почти сразу же, дыхание короткое и поверхностное.

\- Ему нужно время, - говорит доктор.

Сэм не беспокоится. Дин был в коме двадцать два дня. Он будет довольствоваться тем, что имеет.

***

\- Сэм?

Сэм сжимает руку Дина, слишком крепко, и Дин морщится.

\- Прости, - говорит Сэм.

Дин смотрит на него как-то странно. Озадаченно, немного подозрительно. 

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает он.

\- Ты был в коме, - отвечает Сэм. Дин убирает руку.

\- Нет, что случилось с тобой? – он хмурится. – Что-то не так в колледже? Ты бросил учебу? Черт, Сэм, если ты бросил…

\- Что?

Глаза у Дина закрываются, и он снова спит, вот так, мгновенно. Сэм оглядывается в поисках доктора и замечает, как невролог Дина и медсестра обмениваются взглядами, не предназначенными для Сэма.

***

\- Сэм? 

\- Эй, Дин. Как себя чувствуешь? Дать воды?

Дин уже намного сильнее. Он уже может сидеть, пьет сок через соломинку, общается дольше пяти минут за раз. Разве это не хорошо? Сэм не уверен.

Первые несколько дней Сэм думает, что Дин поправляется. Первые несколько дней он ждет, что Дин вспомнит. Но объясняя где-то в четвертый раз, что отец не выжил, и наблюдая, как брат засыпает в слезах, он сдается.

***

\- Сэм?

\- Дин, я доктор Уолтерс. Ты меня помнишь?

Дин смотрит на врача, жмет плечами, смотрит на Сэма, и, помоги ему бог, Сэму даже нравится этот момент, потому что именно в этот момент он перестает ругать Сэма за то, что тот бросил учебу и начинает полагаться на него, потому что он в ужасе, потому что вселенная только что взорвалась и вывернулась наизнанку, потому что Сэм _единственный человек, которого он знает._

\- Дин, у тебя состояние, которое называется антероградная амнезия. Твой мозг испытывает трудности с перемещением новой информации в долговременную…

Вот здесь Дин всегда поворачивается к нему, как будто Сэм может сказать ему, что все не так, что доктор несет полную чушь.

\- Сэм?

\- Была авария, - объясняет Сэм. – Ты не помнишь, что происходило примерно за год до нее, и с тех пор, как это случилось, твой мозг не запоминает новую информацию. Ты был в коме три недели. И, да, я бросил Стэнфорд.

Это разговор происходил уже дюжину раз. Сэм его запомнил. Сейчас Дин скажет:

\- Где отец? Где, черт возьми…

_И в первый раз Сэм врет._

\- Папа едет сюда, Дин.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дин, за нервозностью теперь проскальзывает удовлетворение, - хорошо. Он знает, что делать.

\- Сэм, можно тебя на минуту? – доктор Уолтерс смотрит на Сэма, будто он совершил нечто ужасное, и Сэм улыбается вежливо, закрывает за собой дверь. Он смотрит сквозь стекло, как брат суетится беспокойно. Видеть Дина нервничающим странно и неправильно, и ужасно, ужасно грустно.

\- Я думаю, мы будем выписываться, - говорит Сэм.

\- Сэм, я бы не советовал…

\- Что с ним такого, что можно вылечить, если мы останемся?

\- Раны зажили, - сдается доктор, - но его проблемы с когнитивными процессами…

\- Никуда не денутся, - произносит Сэм. Ему хочется, чтобы доктор начал спорить с ним, но Уолтерс отводит глаза. Конечно. Конечно. Нет ничего, что МРТ, анализы, сканирования и неврологи ему бы уже не сказали. 

Уолтерс вздыхает.

\- Покажите ему что-нибудь знакомое, - говорит он. – Есть неофициальные данные, что привычная обстановка может помочь.

На мгновение Сэму хочется сказать доктору, что у Дина не было дома с четырех лет, и что он посоветует в таком случае?

Когда они покидают больницу, Уолтерс дает Сэму несколько буклетов заведений, которые специализируются на долгосрочном уходе за больными с когнитивными нарушениями. Сэм выбрасывает их в урну по дороге к машине. 

\- Эй, - говорит Дин, - вот это я помню.

Его лицо сияет, и Сэм смотрит, как он проводит рукой по Импале, так, как другие поглаживали бы коня.

***

\- Сэм?

Дин просыпается медленно, волосы с одной стороны забавно торчат. 

\- Эй, - отвечает Сэм, - похмелье?

У Дина удивленный утренний взгляд. Сэм перестраивается в другую полосу, обгоняет медленно едущий грузовик.

\- Я…

Сэм уже знает все вопросы. Что происходит? (У тебя в голове что-то сломалось.) Где папа? (Мертв.) Ты отрастил _бороду_? (Под ней не видно шрамов, Дин.) Почему ты не в колледже? (Я бросил учебу почти три года назад.)

Но еще он знает один фокус, тот, которому научился спустя два или три месяца:

\- Старик, только не говори мне, что ты _забыл_ , - произносит он. Дин хмурится.

\- Забыл что?

\- Прошлый вечер? Ты, я, стриптизерши?

\- …стриптизерши?

\- Извини, - поправляет себя Сэм, - ты прав. Экзотические танцовщицы. Черт, сколько ты выпил, Дин?

\- Я… прости. Я не помню… серьезно? Стриптизерши?

\- Чувак, ты _забыл_ Мисти? Она будет в ярости. У тебя, наверное, такое похмелье.

Дин задумывается.

\- Ну да, как-то мне муторно.

\- Ну тогда приходи в себя, - говорит Сэм и он любит, так любит это мгновение, - потому что папа ждет нас в Сиэтле.

\- Да?

\- Ага, - отвечает Сэм и улыбается брату, который всегда сияет как рождественская елка, когда Сэм говорит ему именно эту ложь. С минуту они едут в тишине.

\- Мы хорошо провели время? – спрашивает Дин. Иногда Сэм выдумывает для него истории, иногда он позволяет Дину сочинять их, иногда Дин, кажется, совсем не хочет знать, и Сэм всегда надеется на последнее, потому что выдумывать истории о воображаемых сексуальных похождениях твоего брата как-то некомфортно.

\- Издеваешься? Просто отлично, - отвечает он. Дин расслабляется, немного, потом снова смотрит на него.

\- Ты кажешься… другим, - говорит он. – Не знаю…

\- Это все моя борода и лишние килограммы первокурсника, - отвечает Сэм, потому что именно эта шутка срабатывает каждый раз, срабатывала каждый божий день последние шестнадцать месяцев.

Дин смеется.

\- Братишка, ты теперь у нас толстый хиппи?

\- Ага, - говорит Сэм, и он не мог себе даже представить, что когда-нибудь будет так рад услышать, как его брат смеется над ним, что от этого ему почти захочется плакать, каждое утро, каждое чертово утро. – Разве ты не рад, что решил сам приехать посмотреть?

\- Да, - отвечает Дин и улыбается ему. – Рад.

\- Включи музыку, - говорит Сэм и протягивает ему коробку с кассетами. – Ехать далеко, а папа ждет.


End file.
